Is this the end of us?
by dirty disney
Summary: Bailey has something she needs to tell Cody, but their relationship is in peril when Mr. Moseby finds out that Cody has been trying to skip out of employee meetings. Now, Cody alone must restore their relationship so their love can live on. Rated M as I am tempted to put some 'good' stuff in later.
1. Chapter 1: Turn to the Dark Side

I've been waiting a long time to write this FanFiction, I'm thinking about making this one more of a serious M-Rated story as opposed to my frequent quick and boring stories. I've tried to add an element of suspense in here as well. Thank you very much for your continued support. Now onward and upward.

Let the haters [continue] to hate,

dirtydisney

* * *

Is this the end of us?

Chapter 1: Turn to the Dark Side

* * *

"Cody, I need to talk to you?" Bailey asked.

He put down his towels and said; "Sure Bailey. What can I help you with?"

"It's kind of private, so - meet me in my room in an hour?" Bailey said.

"Urm - no can do, Bailey. Moseby is making us go to an employee meeting. Perhaps another time." Cody replied.

"Just do what Zack does. Tell Moseby that you want to work overtime because you forgot to do something, then when the meeting starts go to my cabin. Simple!" said Bailey.

Cody looked at her in disbelief, "That works?"

"Every time. And besides everyone knows Zack would never want to work overtime." Bailey scooted off to her cabin, leaving Cody wondering what was so important Bailey had to talk about it.

"Hey buddy," Zack said, taking a neatly folded towel and using it to wipe beads of sweat off of it.

"Zack!" Cody moaned. "Now I'm going to be late for the meeting!"

"Which meeting? The one with Bailey or Mr Moseby?" Zack asked, an evil smile peeking at the corners of his mouth.

"How did yo-" Cody started.

"Remember Cody, I've had more girlfriends than you've had science club meetings," Zack said. "I know when relationships are getting serious and your little chat with Bailey was 'it'."

"'It' how?" Cody asked.

"When a girl talks to you like Bailey just did, that's when you know. Now, it could be one of two things. The first being that you and Bailey are going to break up. Or your relationship is going to go to the next level." Zack said.

"Oh no! How can I be sure? I'm never going to get a girl like Bailey again." Cody said.

"Relax Codster, I have 'ways' of knowing. Was Bailey making eye contact?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Cody replied.

"Hmm. Was she making hand gestures?"

"Yes."

"Swaying her hips gently from side to side, nervously?"

"Yes."

"Well I've got the answer but you won't like it. I think one of Bailey's friends has said something to her about you." Zack said, looking sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry buddy."

Cody sat down on one of the deck chairs and buried his head in his hands.

"Go to her, I've been wrong before." Zack said.

"I know, but what if you're right?" Cody said.

"Well if you don't go she'll think you can't keep your promises and you and Bailey will be breaking up. Beside, you've got thirty minutes and a reason for overtime. Sorry about the towel."

"No you're not," Cody smiled. "Thanks Zack."

Zack slipped back behind the Juice Bar and started to wipe the counter. At that precise moment, Mr. Moseby walked down the stairs.

"Cody, Zack. Don't forget about our meeting this afternoon."

"Uh, Mr. Moseby," Cody said. "I've got a few extra towels to clean so I might need to work overtime tonight. Is that alright?"

"Cody, you don't need to work overtime, I'm sure you'll get the job done in time." Mr. Moseby said. "I'm sure Bailey will be fine by herself."


	2. Chapter 2: This is Goodbye

Is this the end of us?

Chapter 2: This is Goodbye

* * *

"That was so boring," Zack groaned walking out of the Neptune Lounge with his brother Cody, who was shaking with fear.

"No, it was the biggest scare of my life," Cody said.

"Relax, bro," Zack said. "Just explain everything that happened to her and she'll understand. I'm sure Bailey is very understanding."

"She can be - when she's not angry and plotting one-hundred-and-one ways to kill you," Cody responded.

"Yeah I know, it sucks Moseby won't let us have our phones in there," Zack said.

Right at that moment, Mr. Moseby walked in with a bucket full of cell-phones. He handed Zack his phone and Cody his, which had a slight crack in the screen.

"Sorry Cody, there was a phone that wouldn't stop buzzing in the bucket, so I had to hit it a few times." Moseby explained.

"It's fine. Have you seen Bailey?" Cody asked.

"Yes, she was looking for you today, angrily marching around the Skydeck muttering some ridiculous comment about stupid men." Mr. Moseby replied with a grin and wide eyes.

Zack interrupted before Cody could speak, "You did this on purpose! Do you have any idea what you've done? Bailey was the only girl stupid enough to go out with Cody - no offence there dude - and now he's got no one."

"I've had enough of this. I hate you teenagers. None of you will ever understand what it's like." Moseby said.

"What about Cody?" Zack asked.

"Zack, you're fired. I want you expelled from Seven Seas High immediately and I will have your mother collect you when we dock in Boston on Saturday." After he had said this, Mr. Moseby buttoned up his blazer and marched away.

Cody turned to Zack and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Zack, I'm sorry." Zack quickly brushed it off of him.

"Don't touch me, Cody. It's because of you that I'm leaving. Good luck with Bailey - you're on your own," Zack said. "It's because of you that I'm in this situation. Wait! I can see clearly now! All the times that my life's been fucked up, it's because you get involved. Wow! I'm screwed up because of you."

"Zack, wait I -" Cody started.

Zack walked off before he could finish.

* * *

He went around to the girl's cabins and knocked on Maya's door. "Maya." He knocked again. "Maya."

Maya opened the door with a chirpy look on her face, seeing Zack, but instead her grin turned to sadness as soon as she saw his depressed face. "What's wrong?"

"Moseby kicked me off the boat for backing up Cody. It's kind of a long story."

"Zack, I'm so sorry," Maya gave him a hug. "Come in."

He walked in and Maya gave him a mug of hot cocoa. "Thanks."

"So, what happened?" she asked.

Zack explained the whole tragic story to her. She looked rather concerned all the way through and quite inquisitive in places.

"You really need to apologize to him, even if you think he has screwed you up, he's still your brother and it seems to me that you are the one who screwed him up this time."

"You're right. Thanks Maya," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"No prob," Maya said. "Anything else I can do for you?" she brushed her hand over his crotch.

"I'm not in the mood, but maybe later," Zack said.

"Look Zack, I want to make this time special, because this is goodbye," Maya said. "But family comes first. Go to him, comfort him. I'll be waiting here when you get back."

****With that, Zack left the cabin and went on a hunt to find Cody.


	3. Chapter 3: Life is so Unfair

Is this the end of us?  
Chapter 3: Life is so unfair

* * *

"Bailey? Bailey?" Cody shouted while walking around the ship.

"Cody? Is that you?" Bailey squeaked.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry! I-" Cody started.

"No need to explain. I'm sick of people like you! I was hoping to take our relationship to the next level, but you're so ignorant."

"Bailey, wait I-" Cody started again.

"No. I'm sick of waiting. Two hours. I sent you thirty-six messages, but it was so complicated for you to pick up and reply." Bailey shouted.

"Mr. Moseby had my-"

"Oh? Mr. Moseby? Don't bring him into this, it's our relationship on the line, not his."

"Bailey, honestly, that's not what happened. Gosh, why does it have to be so complicated to explain things to you?"

"Now our relationship is too complicated. Goodbye, Cody." Bailey said.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think so."

"So, is this the end of us?"

"Goodbye, Cody."

She walked off. "Why is life so unfair?" Cody said with his head buried in his hands

Just then, Zack walked in and saw Cody crying. "Cody, I'm sorry." Zack hugged him but he rejected it.

"There's no point anymore. I'm not going to keep on crying over Bailey."

"Yeah, buddy, there are plenty of babes out there. Bailey was special," his face cracked a smile, "I would help you out, but I want to make my time here with Maya really special because we can't be together. I'll be around. Until then, goodbye Cody."

Cody issued another tear.

"What's wrong, now?"

"Those were Bailey's last words."


End file.
